For the Second Time
by exaigon
Summary: Warning: This is yaoi and contains lemon content. Read at your own risk. Sequel (sort of) to Precious Wings. Lucifer finally gets to be with Azrael again. Very intimately.


**For the Second Time**

**Warning:** This is a lemon and it does contain sexual content not suited for children under the age of 18…

So this is the lemon reviewers have been asking for from Precious Wings. It can be read stand-alone but it's probably better with the back story. And this is my first time actually writing a whole chapter with lemon content even though I read so many of them. Be nice. If you can't, then go away. But you can be a constructive critic if you want!

* * *

><p><em>Yummy~<em>

_"My beautiful mate. I will never let you go," a voice whispered into his ear. And then there were lips on his, soft and sweet. He opened his eyes and gazed into the beautiful ocean blue._

_"Lucifer," he whimpered. "Please."_

_"Anything for you Az****."_

_One hand slid from his side to caress his stomach and then further down. Harry gasped and arched in pleasure. The pumping motion was slowly bringing him to his peak. And those lips were back, more insistent, devouring all that they could. His mouth, his neck, and collarbone all succumbed to those heavenly lips. But Harry was getting desperate._

_Lucifer had slowed all of his motions refusing his mates release. He wanted to prolong this. The first time he could have this 'beautiful little ball of curiosity and energy all to himself' as he had said before. Father had approved most happily of their union and the archangel was going to take full advantage of this Harry knew._

_"Please, please, please! Lucifer please!"_

_"For me, lovely. Do it for me. Now!"_

_Harry was overcome with white._

* * *

><p>Azrael jerked awake. With a grimace he glanced down at the wet spot sticky mess between his legs. Shower time then…<p>

Rolling out of bed and being careful of his wings, the angel of death stumbled to the large room modeled after a human bathroom. Angels didn't really need them but Azrael preferred getting clean the physical way. It was more relaxing than most would think.

Turning on the water and stepping into the tub, he switched on the showerhead and let the hot water run down his face. He had been having that dream every night since he had gotten Lucifer back but Azrael was a bit hesitant in starting up more intercourse. Lucifer was still Lucifer, of course, but living in Hell was a bit off-putting. Really, who wanted to have sex with demons around every corner?

Lucifer didn't really care and would probably take him in the hallway, on his throne, in front of an audience… Whoah. There was the erection again.

Azrael sighed. Not having sex in centuries sucked. As Harry Potter he had never been with anyone sexually, though he had come very close with Ginny before Voldemort forced him to kill her, and before that he had been trapped in Hogwarts with a very angry Greek goddess after his brothers almost killed him… yeah, no horizontal dancing there.

"Azrael?"

"I'm in here," the angel called back.

A few seconds later a naked Lucifer, in all his shining and erect glory, walked in with a foxy smile upon his face. Azrael blinked and turned around so the water spray was on his back and he was facing his lover. He wasn't at all shy about his body, it was just giving his body over to those absolutely wonderful feelings again… Why was he hesitant about sex?

"Now, love, what are you doing in here when we could be back on that, oh so very comfortable, bed?"

"I'm getting clean, that's what. Now if you could leave me to it," Azrael replied before he gave into the urge to run his hands all over that tone body Lucifer was sporting.

"Come now, beloved. I don't understand why you are being so obstinate about this. I took care of you the first time, did I not? What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then come to bed with me."

"But, I-"

"Azrael, if there is truly something wrong then tell me."

There was a frown upon those luscious lips and Azrael shivered. That dream was starting to haunt him even into the waking hours now.

"There is nothing wrong… it's just… it's been so long."

"Is that all?" His lips tilted back up into a small smile. "You've left me hanging for weeks now because it has been so long and you are nervous?"

Azrael gulped when Lucifer took a step forward, the large erection bobbing. Another step and the angel of death took his own step backwards, further into the spray. The water was running over his eyes now and he backpedaled quickly only to bump into the wall and the water handles. Lucifer's grin was now shark-like.

"Since I know nothing serious happened while I was… otherwise indisposed. I think we should get to the good part, yes?"

"Lucifer," Azrael squeaked in alarm as the larger angel used his body and arms to block the exit of the shower.

"Yes?" the man purred, his eyes burning into Azrael's own.

Those blue blue eyes that he loved so much… The brunette took in a sharp breath. It wasn't fair how much his lover could affect him!

"Come… to bed," the blonde murmured as he nibbled on Azrael's ear.

"But the demons?"

Lucifer pulled back and gave the smaller angel an incredulous look. "You think I would let any of the demons or the Fallen listen to your wanton moans? Those belong to me."

"Hey! I am not wanton!"

"Oh?"

Lucifer pushed closer, rubbing his large member against Azrael's own. In response, the brunette let out a breathy groan. The archangel chuckled and nuzzled Azrael's cheek gently.

"Fine. But if we do this… I want some control in the beginning okay?"

"Anything for you, beloved."

It was only a few minutes later- some insistent kissing and stretching preventing them from moving faster- before they were both situated on the bed. Azrael sat atop Lucifer's stomach while the blonde watched his smaller lover hungrily.

"Ready?"

Azrael nodded and scooted back a little, allowing Lucifer's cock to rest between his cheeks. With a fortifying breath, he lifted himself and positioned his winking pucker right above the spear that would give him absolute pleasure. Lucifer placed his large hands upon his lover's hips in encouragement. Hesitantly, the smaller angel lowered himself, making sure the spongy head pushed through his ring of muscle.

"Ouch… This is your fault for being hasty, Lucifer! I told you I could be stretched more."

"Ah but you like a little bit of pain. You always have."

Azrael winced pushing himself a little lower before responding, "A little bit sure. This hurts, though."

"Take your time."

"I am."

The archangel grinned mischievously and surged forward, seating the angel of death completely on his lap, and capturing a surprised kiss from the man. Hungrily, he shot his tongue in and initiated a battle of dominance. He won quickly, of course, but that didn't make the small war any less pleasurable.

"You prat," Azrael gasped pulling away to breathe.

"You just needed a little bit of encouragement."

Lucifer dropped back onto the bed, wings spreading so as not to crush them, and dragged the smaller angel with him. He pumped his hips experimentally, dragging several needy whimpers from his mate. In retaliation, Azrael lifted himself completely off his erection before dropping back down. Lucifer groaned happily. This is what he had been waiting for; this complete union between them.

Moving his hands from their spot on Azrael's hip, Lucifer dragged them down his lover's back before spreading the small pert cheeks to have better access. He ran one finger along the rim, circling his own cock as well, making the brunette buck and moan on top of him.

"Stop that," Azrael panted. "I asked for some control you bloody wanker!"

"And I've given you some." Lucifer kissed him again. "You're on top aren't you?"

"That's not fair," he whined.

"Life is not fair," the blonde grinned.

"Fine. If you won't let me have control… than fuck me good and hard. I think I need it."

"Oh I'm sure we both do."

With a little maneuvering, Azrael perched upon the bed on hands and knees with Lucifer pounding him from behind. Those large hands roamed everywhere, tugging on his nipples, pumping his cock, teasing his sides with light touches… It was driving Azrael wild and he could already feel his balls draw up in anticipation of release. Which Lucifer thwarted again with a harsh tug.

"This is the second time you've done that," he whined rocking his hips for more friction.

"It's better this way. Denial makes the end result so much better."

"Uuuhhhnnnn…"

The archangel chuckled while caressing his mate's balls, squeezing whenever he felt them tighten. Really, it was a test of his self-control; denying both of their releases was difficult but he needed this experience to last. He needed Azrael to come back to bed again and again until the monster inside his chest was satisfied.

With a grunt, Lucifer pushed his hips in at a different angle and was rewarded by Azrael's spine arching downwards and his head being thrown back, green eyes wide with blown pupils. With deadly accuracy he pounded the prostate relentlessly reveling in his lover's moans. They were growing louder and louder and if Lucifer wasn't sure he had soundproofed the room, all of Hell might have been able to hear them.

"Lucifer! Pl-please! This isn't fair," he gasped.

"That isn't what I want to hear," the blonde whispered breathily, leaning into his lover's ear. He gave it a quick swipe with his tongue before nibbling at the top. It made Azrael release a sobbing moan. His wandering hand finally settled around his mate's throbbing member before pumping.

The burning feeling in his gut intensified tenfold and Lucifer knew it was time. Releasing the balls, he brought his arm around Azrael's chest and yanked him up so they were flush against each other. The angel's quivering thighs spread wider to accommodate the new positioned and Lucifer grinned.

It was only a few thrusts later that Azrael's hole clamped down in spasms and the brunette came. The blonde was close behind, releasing his own essence deep inside the other.

"Oh my… What have-Why was I running from this?" Azrael asked tiredly, his wings twitching in post coital haze, tickling Lucifer's sensitive nipples.

The archangel twitched before dropping them both to the bed, vanishing the sticky mess before landing in it, and making sure not to land on his beloved.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. But if you try again I think I'll tie you to the bed."

Azrael gave a weak chuckle before his breathing evened out. Lucifer turned and pulled his mate to his chest, being careful of the wing crushed underneath the brunette, before wrapping one shimmering white wing around the pair of them and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, it's not kinky or anything. I hope you all like it. Don't be too harsh either.


End file.
